The Legend of Ciel
by dolphin12145
Summary: After the end of Black Butler season 2, Ciel and Sebastian went across the world to the unknown continient, Hyrule, where they begin a new adventre. They meet new people, and to their surprise, people they already know.
1. Introduction

It was a month after Ciel had become a demon and had left England with Sebastian forever bound as his servant.

Ciel and Sebastian were walking down a path through the forest when they were attacked by a very powerful wizard, who called himself Eric.

"Sebastian, I order you to kill that wizard." Ciel said in a commanding voice.

"Yes, Young Master." said Sebastian. He ran toward the wizard.

They fought for a few minutes before the wizard cast his most powerful spell on Sebastian.

The instant the spell hit Sebastian, he fell down and fainted.

"Sebastian!" yelled Ciel. Sebastian had never been defeated before. He had never not been able to carry out his master's orders.

Defeated, Ciel dragged Sebastian away and luckily, the wizard let them go, too busy laughing at his own amazing abilities.

When at last Sebastian woke up, the instant he opened his eyes, he turned into a horse.

"Ahh!" Ciel screamed. He was so surprised at Sebastian being a horse, that he fainted.

"Neigh!" Sebastian said. He galloped to the nearest cliff, which just so happened to be a few feet away and not very high (just high enough to kill a human) and because he was so unhappy at his inability to obey his master, he leapt off the cliff. Naturally, being a demon, his attempt at suicide failed, and he only managed to knock himself out again.

An hour later, a girl named Ilia found Ciel and Sebastian and took them to her village, Ordon.

"Sebastian and I have been living here for the past six years. I am now seventeen, and Sebastian is still a horse. I suppose his age doesn't matter since he is a demon that is hundreds of thousands of years old.

Oh, wait. I'm a demon too.

Tomorrow is the day of my eighteenth birthday, I hate my birthday, nothing good ever came of my birth or of that day.

And tomorrow will no doubt be the same."

"Ciel, don't you ever feel like there are spirits around? It is said that our world and theirs merge at the time of twilight. That is when our worlds are nearest... It's getting late, we should go back to the village now." Rustle stood up and walked down the path that led to Ordon village. Ciel, who had dyed his hair blond and used a blue contact lens to conceal his identity, stood up and followed Rustle into the village.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ciel! Wake up Ciel!"

Ciel got out of bed and climbed down the ladder to get out of his house and ran into Ordon village.

Ciel had been searching for a way to change Sebastian back into his human form instead of a horse, and studying weapons and learning to fight under the direction of the villages' sword master, Rustle.

When Ciel reached the village, Ilia, Collin, Beth, Malo, and Talo came running to meet him.

"Ciel!" called Talo.

"Happy Birthday!" they said together, holding out a box wrapped in pretty cloth.

"Open it!" said Talo.

"Yeah." said Malo, "Open it."

"Go on!" said Beth. Ilia just smiled.

Ciel said, "I don't need presents. Presents are for children."

"Please Ciel? For me?" asked Ilia.

Ciel sighed and took the box. This happened every year. Ciel missed Lizzy, despite his act of hating her. And truly disliking her taste in color and decorations, he did consider her one of his few friends.

He pulled off the cloth and looked inside the box.

To his surprise, they had gotten him a slingshot.

He removed it from the box and examined it.

"Well?" asked Beth, squirming with excitement.

He nodded once and walked away. He had no use for a slingshot.

"Hey, aren't you going to try it?" asked Ilia running after him. "Beth and Talo are really upset because they think you don't like it. You do like it, don't you?" asked Ilia.

"...Yes." Ciel said stiffly. He walked back to his house and went inside. On his way, he passed Rustle.

"Just in time, Ciel! I left something for you in your house." he said.

Ciel walked into his house and found a box with a wooden sword in it. There was also a note that said

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY CIEL!

-Rustle and Collin"

He smiled slightly. Collin hardly ever said anything, and wasn't very strong, but he was a good boy. He had made a fishing rod for Ciel the previous year, and now this wooden sword.

"Neigh!" Ciel turned around and looked down at Sebastian, who everyone thought was a girl. And Ciel had left it that way to help conceal their identities. Everyone also called Sebastian "Seb". Except Ciel, of course.

Ciel saw Sebastian being led away by Ilia.

"We'll go down to the spirit spring and give you a bath!" she said. Ciel had found that being a demon had sharpened his senses, and so could hear all of this.

Once Ilia and Seb had disappeared around a bend, Ciel followed.

He found them at the spirit spring.

"Oh, Hello Ciel." said Ilia.

"Hello." said Ciel.

They were talking, when suddenly, the ground started shaking, and a big blue boar came charging in.

"Ahh!" screamed Ilia. Sebastian ran forward to meet the boar, but before he could, one of the creatures on its back shot Ilia with an arrow in the back. Ciel ran toward her, but got clubbed over the head. Sebastian fought the boar for awhile, but then he too got shot in the leg and fell down.

Then the big green goblin thing on the boar's back blew his horn and summoned a portal. They took Ilia and Sebastian and disappeared into the sky.

When Ciel finally woke up, he found himself alone in the Spirit spring.

"Sebastian?" he said. "Ilia?"

He stood up and looked around. Seeing the gate to the spring smashed to pieces, he suddenly remembered what had happened and ran in the direction he thought the boar had gone. And he would have been right if the portal didn't exist.

He kept running until he reached a black wall that covered everything in front of him.

Suddenly the wall began to glow with yellow designs, and a large black hand came out of the inky black wall and grabbed Ciel by the neck.

He struggled to break the hold the shadow monster had on him, but to no avail. His vision was fading, when all of a sudden, the pressure disappeared and Ciel fell to the ground.

"Ack!" said Ciel, clutching his neck. His body was feeling strange and wouldn't obey him.

"Sebastian..." he whispered. He suddenly went rigid as black and silver fur covered him and he turned into a black and silver wolf.

"He-he!" said a small high pitched voice.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uhg. Sebastian?"

Ciel opened his eyes to find that he was lying on a cold hard, concrete floor. He was still a wolf, and when he tried to stand up, he realized he was chained to the floor.

From somewhere behind him, he heard a high pitched giggle.

He growled, his fur standing on end.

"Eee Hee!" said the voice. A small imp like creature emerged from the wall it had black piece of something on it's head that was glowing with the same green symbols Ciel had seen on the black wall. She had an orange ponytail and one side of her body was white, and the other was black.

"Ohh, aren't you scary!" she said, though she didn't seem scared at all. "Now, Now, I was thinking about freeing you, if you behaved."

Ciel stopped growling and stood still.

"Good! You humans are obedient to a fault! Eee-hee!

Something about that sentence struck Ciel as funny. Then he realized what it was.

"But your not a human anymore, are you?" said the little imp. "Okay, I like you, so I'll make a deal with you! I will help you escape, but in return, you have to do whatever I say!" the imp smiled. "I bet you're wondering where we are. So, if you can make it over here, I might tell you! Hee hee hee!" The imp dissolved into little bubbles and rematerialized on the other side of the bars.

"Hee hee hee! she said.

Ciel was getting really annoyed by this point and that laugh of hers, if you could call it that, made it ten times worse.

The imp had broken the chain, so he began to look around. He saw no way to escape.

_Wait, I'm a wolf now, I have other abilities I would not have as a human. _He broke a nearby crate to assess his physical ability, and to his surprise, beneath the crate was a hole. He scratched at the hole and found he could dig through to the other side.

_I once would have had Sebastian do this for me. _He thought, shaking the dirt of his fur. _But now Sebastian can't do much and will attempt to kill himself if unable to obey me._

"Hee hee hee!" Ciel looked around, but the imp was nowhere to be seen. He opened his mouth to tell her to come out, when he felt something heavy land on his back.

Alarmed, he spun around and tried to bite the thing on his back.

"Eee hee! Your not as stupid as you look! Good!" the imp said from Ciel's back.

"Now, if you can get outside you might find out where we are!" she said. Ciel, seeing no other options, began to walk toward the door. He pushed the door with his paw, but nothing happened. So, he walked to the other side of the prison. In the cell next to his, he found a small tunnel that led into another room. Ciel walked into the other room and looked around. He was up to his ankles in water, and their were little black octopus like things flopping around. A bit like the monsters back in Faron woods.

"Look there!" said the imp, pointing at a glowing sphere near the wall.

"That is the spirit of a soldier. Use your senses and look at the soldier." Obediently, Ciel used all of his five senses and looked and the soldier.

"Huff, huff, I've run far enough right?" said the soldier. Ciel stepped back in surprise.

He tried to talk, but found that he could only bark.

Ciel decided the soldier was harmless, and went on his way.

Soon he came to a chain, which he pulled which opened up a water door. Water came flooding out of a tunnel beyond and filled the room up with water. Ciel climbed to higher land to walk properly, and ran back toward where he had seen some spikes earlier. He figured that if the water level was raised, he could swim over the spikes without getting hurt. He was right.

Once on the other side of the spikes, he walked down one of the walkways until he came to a fence.

Hee hee! Hurry up and get over here! Do something yourself for once!" The imp yelled, de-materializing and rematerializing in the other side of the fence. Ciel had had enough of the imp and ran off in the other direction, intending to do this without the imp. Sadly, he soon realized that the only way to get out of here was through that fence. He went back to the fence, but on his way, he took a wrong turn and ended up at a water gate.

_Is this the same water gate? No, I didn't go over the spikes, so it can't be. _Curious, he pulled the chain nearest to it, which opened the water gate and drained all the water from the rooms. Once this was done, he returned to the fence, without getting lost this time. He examined it. Then he saw a hole at the bottom of the left wall. He crawled through it and found that widened out further in and became an actual tunnel. At the other exit, he saw another soldier spirit. He used his senses and looked at it.

Where did all those creepy monsters come from?" he asked. Ciel stopped paying attention to the soldier and continued through the exit.

As soon as he had shook the water and mud off of his fur, he felt the imp reappear on his back and pat him on the head.

Aww, are you tired because of the little detour? Hee hee! You want to get out of here right? Then what are you waiting for? Lets go!"


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel soon came to a large chamber with high walls stretching into the sky, the room was cylinder shaped and had stairs winding all the way to the top of the tower were they disappeared into the shadows.

Ciel climbed up the stairs at the imp's urging, he had to cross a few ropes, but then he came to a place where stairs had broken and it left a non-jumpable gap.

"Do I have to do everything for you? I'll find a way for you to cross, then jump and I'll help boost you across." said the imp.

Ciel did as she said and soon had reached the top of the long staircase.

"Good job little wolf!" said the imp, patting him on the head. "Now jump up to that window and go to the tallest tower!"

Ciel did as he was told.

"Watch out!" she yelled.

Ciel dodged a big black bird like thing, and ran across the roof toward the tower.

He jumped into the tower through a window and ran up another set of spiral stairs.

"Go in there." directed the imp.

Ciel pushed open a large door and went inside.

He saw a person in a cloak standing by the window. The imp hopped off Ciel's back and floated over to the person.

"Midna?" she said.

"Hello Princess Zelda." said Midna.

Ciel gasped. Princess? What sad state she was in. Royalty living in this dirty tower.

'So the imp has a name. And it's Midna.' Ciel thought.

"Who is that? Why did you bring a shadow beast in here?" asked Zelda.

"This is the Hero you asked for." said Midna.

'Hero?' thought Ciel.

Zelda looked closely at Ciel and then said.

"This is not exactly what I had in mind, but I suppose he will do."

'That voice sounds familiar.' thought Ciel. But he couldn't place it.

"Very well, Hero, take my blessing and save Hyrule from the evil lord of twilight! Now go, the guard will be making his rounds shortly. Midna please accompany him."

Midna nodded and returned to Ciel's back.

"Farewell, Twilight princess." said Midna giggling at the play on Zelda's name. Ciel walked out the door and she patted Ciel's head and told him, "Let's go!"

Ciel left the room and jumped out of a window and back onto the roofs. Midna left his back and floated across the roof.

"So, now you know where we are. The twilight zone. I will put you back at the place where you first entered the twilight if that is what you want."

Ciel nodded.

"But, aren't you forgetting something?" asked Midna smiling evilly. She took on the form of Ilia, and then Collin.

Ciel sighed and decided to save them.

"Great! But first we have to arm ourselves. Let's go back to you little town and get supplies, then we can go find your friends.

'Their not my friends.' thought Ciel, but because he was currently a wolf and couldn't talk, he said nothing.

They returned to Ordon village and Midna demanded a sword and shield. Ciel was heading back to his house to get something to eat, when he heard a faint voice calling out to him.

"Blue eyed beast... over here... please come..."

Ciel turned and followed the voice to the Spirit Spring.

"Oh Hero chosen by the gods... I am the spirit Ordona, a light spirit... Please collect the lost tears of light... I have marked their location on this map." a map appeared in front of Ciel and Midna put it in a box somewhere for later use.

"Hurry." said the spirit, fading away.

"Well! Looks like we have to help this spirit, if you want to save your friends and return to your human form! The light spirit gave us this little container thing to store the tears of light in, so lets go!" Midna said, hitting him.

They collected the first few tears with no trouble. The twilight insects guarding them were easy to kill, and even someone like Ciel could do it.

They soon had collected all of the tears in the town, but there were still more outside of it in the neighboring Faron woods. Ciel made his way deep into the forest, killing some bugs and monsters on the way.

"Stop!" yelled Midna. "You see that purple smoke? If you touch it, you'll die!" she giggled. "I'm pretty sure we'll be fine if you jump across that way." she said, floating over to a little pile of rocks.

Once they were on the other side, things got easier. Ciel killed the last few bugs and was teleported back to the spirit spring.

"Thank you, Chosen Hero. Now all the light has returned to the land. Take this and go to the province far to the north. There you will find what you are searching for. But beware, many hardships await you, young Ciel."

Ciel was blinded by a flash of light, and when he opened his eyes, he was human again, and the mark on his paw had disappeared, the mark of his contract with Sebastian returning. Ciel left the spirit spring and went into town. He picked up food and water, which Midna, who was now a shadow, stored in her box, and then went in search of a sword.

Ciel walked into town and approached Rustle, hoping for a sword.

"Rustle." said Ciel, getting the sword smith's attention.

"Ciel! your alive!" he said.

"Yes. I need a sword." said Ciel.

"Sorry Ciel, but swords take a long time to forge, and I am still working on a sword specially ordered by the king. A sword for you will take a little over two months to make perfect."

"..."

"Maybe you could bring the sword for the king to him, and get a sword from one of the castle forges while your there." then Rustle became serious and said,

"And find my son and the others for us."

Ciel nodded.

'The other children are gone to?' he thought.

He left Rustle's house.

"Well!" said Midna. "I know just the solution to this problem! We steal the sword for the king!" she said giggling.

Ciel was taken aback. At his old mansion in England, everyone respected and obeyed the Queen. You didn't steal from her!"Then it's settled!" said Midna, diving back into his shadow.

Ciel said he wouldn't steal from royalty, and retrieved the sword for the king and started on his mission to bring the sword to castle Hyrule.


	5. Chapter 5

Ceil left the town the next day and headed back to Hyrule Castle.

He would have gotten back, if not for the fact that on his way to Hyrule field, Trill, the lamp oil man, had stopped him and informed him that the gate to Hyrule field was locked. He said he had hidden the key deep within the forest temple.

"Come on Ciel! Lets go to the forest temple!" said Midna. "I bet the thing that I'm looking for is there too, so I'll help you." she then dove back into his shadow.

Sighing, Ciel headed back through the forest and to the temple.

When he reached the purple smoke filled valley he stopped. He had forgotten about the purple smoke.

"Great, how do we get across now?" asked Ciel holding up the free lantern he'd gotten from Trill to get a better look.

He felt something tug the lantern out of his hand. Spinning around, he saw a little grey monkey with a flower behind it's ear holding the lantern on a stick.

It beckoned for him to come closer and ran to the edge of the purple smoke.

"It looks like she want's us to follow her." said Midna.

Ciel walked closer to the monkey, and it leapt into the purple mist. As soon as the lantern got near it, the mist cleared, and the monkey walked through. Soon, Ciel was lost in the sea of purple, relying on the monkey to keep him alive.

Half an hour later, they reached the entrance to the forest temple.

"Ooh ahh!" said the monkey. She dropped the lantern and tried to push open the door. Ciel walked up and shoved the door. It rumbled and slit to the side. The monkey ran in, and Ciel followed slightly more cautiously behind.

The inside of the temple was fantastic, it was completely made of the inside of a extremely large tree that was carved out into a building. The walls and doors were decorated with carved designs, and there were carved pillars with hawks on top.

"Go follow the monkey!" commanded Midna, snapping Ciel out of his thoughts.

He crossed the room to the far side, were a giant skulltula fell from the ceiling. Due to six hard years of training, he reacted almost instantly and drew the sword. He hit the skultula on the back and felt the blade hit solid bone.

_It has a shell. _he thought.

He backed up to analyze the situation.

Had it been six years ago, he would have called Sebastian. But Sebastian had become useless in taking care of Ciel in the past six years, being a horse and all.

The giant spider went up on it's hind legs, snapping it's pincers at Ciel.

In an instant, Ciel realized that the spider's weakness was the fact that there was no armor on it's underside.

He quickly slashed the spider from underneath, flipping it over. Then he stabbed down hard, killing the repulsive arachnid.

He leapt back and eyed the think as it exploded into black smoke, leaving behind a rupee. This lands' form of currency.

Ciel sheathed the sword and walked over and picked up the rupee. He put it in his purse before climbing the vine to the top of the ledge where the door was. His physical abilities had greatly increased in past years, so he didn't fall, or hurt himself. He opened the door at the top, and passed through into the next room.

The monkey leapt onto the platform in the middle and waited for him.

After killing another skulltula, he climbed the stairs and opened the large blue chest in the middle of the platform.

Inside, was a map of the dungeon.

The monkey clapped again and he looked over at it. It ran from torch to torch, on each corner of the platform. Ciel, who was finding it hard to see in the dim light, lit the torches and turned to the monkey.

He heard a low rumbling sound and turned to the large door on the other side of a gap. He saw stairs rising into place, providing a way to get to the door. Ciel walked to the door and opened it.

Sword drawn, he proceeded into he next room.

In this room, he saw a bunch of cages, holding monkeys in them.

The monkey that had led him here clapped and ran up to the nearest cage and began shaking the wooden bars.

Ciel walked over to the cage and cut the monkey free.

It and the monkey with the flower behind it's ear high-fived and clapped.

Ciel moved to the next cage, only to be stopped by a gale suddenly whipping up in front of him.

He leapt back and got ready to fight whatever had created this storm.

He knew it wasn't natural, there was no wind in this room.

The monkeys in cages were sucked into the now tornado, and disappeared from his sight. He was being sucked in too.

He tried to get away, but was soon dragged into the swirling wind. He screamed, and Midna yelled something he couldn't hear.

He felt something hit his head, then the world got even darker as he slipped into unconsciousness.

A/N Thanks for reading! Sorry I took so long to update. I hope you liked it! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

When Ciel woke up, he was hanging upside down by his feet from the ceiling.

"Oh, your finally awake." said Midna. "Now we can get out of here!"

"Where are we?" asked Ciel.

"In a baboon's house."

Ciel thought for a few minutes. He took off his eye-patch and said,

"Sebastian," then he remembered that Sebastian was a horse, and stopped talking.

"Well? What are you going to do?" asked Midna, floating annoyingly close to his face.

"What am I going to do? Why don't you get me down?!" he yelled at her.

"Shh!" she yelled. They listened, and sure enough, they heard the squeaking sounds of a baboon.

"Curses..." muttered Ciel, struggling to escape. It had been a while since he'd been in a situation like this.

The baboon entered the room and began clapping and taunting them.

"I can't stand this stupid monkey's taunting! Do something Ciel!"

"Why don't you?! You have magical abilities right?!"

"Yes! But every time I use them, I feel horrible for a while depending on how much energy I used. Zant cut off the connection to my energy source, so I can't do anything if I'm going to help you later. Can't you even deal with a small problem like this!?" Midna yelled at him.

Ciel looked around, hoping for something to cut the rope with. His sword was on the ground five feet away from his fingertips. He couldn't break the lock with his bare hands, and the rope had no knots he could reach and untie.

The baboon threw his boomerang at Ciel.

Ciel swung himself out of the way just in time. The boomerang cut through the rope on it's return, and Ciel was caught up in the tornado.

When the tornado dissipated, he fell to the ground in front of the baboon. It jumped onto a nearby pillar and threw the boomerang again.

Ciel ran to the side to avoid getting hit and ran over to the pillar the baboon was standing on. He whacked it with his sword, the baboon faltered for a second, and missed catching his boomerang, which hit him in the face. he fell to the ground and lay still for a second.

Ciel saw the key and tried to grab it, but the baboon bit him.

"Oww!" Ciel yelled, grabbing his hand.

He picked up his sword with his not bitten hand and hit the pillar again. The baboon jumped to the next pillar before he fell off and threw the boomerang again.

_Oh, I understand_. thought Ciel_, when your waiting to catch the boomerang there is an opening. If I hit your pillar then, you fall._

He knocked the baboon off the pillar and this time, because he was angry at it, hit it with the flat of his sword.

He repeated this process three times before the baboon couldn't take it anymore and stopped moving. A bug fell of it's head, and exploded.

Ciel jumped back in alarm and readied his sword.

When the smoke cleared, the baboon was standing up and looking around in a daze. He then dropped the key and the boomerang and jumped out of a window.

Ciel picked up the key and the boomerang and headed for the exit.

The door had a large gate across it, and a windmill like thing at the top.

Ciel threw the boomerang at it, summoning a tornado with it. The gate opened when Ciel threw the boomerang at it.

Once he was out of the boss room, he made his way back tot he exit of the temple.

"Ciel! Wait. We need to go find the thing that I'm looking for before we leave." said Midna.

"Fine." said Ciel.

An hour later, they came across a locked door.

With the key he had found in a very big, very shiny treasure chest a few rooms back, he unlocked the door and entered the room.

The door slammed behind him and a large Deku Baba rose out of the ground.

Ciel drew his sword.

The Deku Baba roared and tried to bite him. Ciel leapt out of the way and threw the boomerang at the plant.

It hit its head, and having picked up a bomb along the way, exploded.

Three bomb's later, it sunk into the bubbling purple liquid that surrounded it.

Ciel was about to put away the boomerang when an even bigger three headed Deku Baba emerged from the ground.

Ciel looked around, but all of the bomb bug things had been submerged under the purple liquid.

The Deku Baba's largest head attacked, grabbing Ciel around the waist and lifting him into the sky.

He felt his ribs bending under the pressure and let out an involuntary squeak.

Just then, the Baboon came flying out of a hole, and slid across the sky on a thin rope hung from the ceiling. As it passed over Ciel, it dropped a bomb on the Deku Baba's head, causing it to drop him.

Ciel landed and threw the boomerang at the Deku Baba as the Baboon slid across the rope, another bomb in it's hands.

The little tornado picked up the bomb and when it hit the Deku Baba, exploded.

The giant Deku Baba froze and turned purple, then it exploded, and a piece of a heart fell from the sky. Ciel put his weapons away and picked up the heart

piece.

The moment he touched it, it began to glow and it slowly dissolved into his body.

"Good job Ciel! I found what I was looking for, Tee hee! And because you were so useful, I'll tell you what this it!" She spun around and giggled. "It's called a fused shadow." she said. Then she made it disappear and flew over to the center of the room.

"Well? You ready to go?" she asked.

Ciel nodded, and she created a glowing black hole in the ground. She threw Ciel into it, and jumped after him. They teleported to the Spirit Spring.

_"Thank you Ciel. You have done well, now you must go across the great plain and to the village of Kakariko. There you will find what you seek. Now go! And save the other light spirits." _said the Light Spirit.

"That was what I intended to do." Ciel said. He walked away and headed to Hyrule field. This time, with the key.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N This is the real chapter 7, I accidentally posted the chapter from my other story, sorry about that! I hope this one is okay.**

Hyrule field was beautiful. Ciel thought it was one of the most amazing things he had ever seen. It had bright green grass, little ponds of clear water, and high cliffs that looked like they would be a lot of fun to explore.

The sky was bright blue, and sunny.

"A fine day for traveling, don't you think?" Ciel asked Midna, as they headed into the field.

"Eee hee! Yup! Hurry up so we can get to Kakariko and find the next fused shadow!" she giggled again and disappeared back into his shadow.

They set off across the field, which Ciel soon discovered was filled with monsters and exploding birds, and spiny things, in the general direction of Kakariko village.

Half an hour later, they arrived at the remains of a bridge that had one spanned the gorge

"Oh no." said Midna, shaking her head. "I bet those evil shadow creatures took the bridge." she sighed. "I suppose it can't be helped, we'll have to go look for it, so where do you want to go?" she pulled out his map and marked some purple circles on it.

"These are the places I can warp you to. It's called warping, you got that? Warping! and don't forget it!"

Ciel, remembering that he had seen a bridge piece in Faron woods, chose to warp there.

When they arrived, he turned a full circle, looking for the bridge.

He saw it leaned up against the canyon wall.

"There." he said.

Midna flew over to it and concentrated. Black shadowy stuff appeared around her and surrounded the bridge, giving the impression that they were connected.

"Huh! Haa!" Midna yelled in her strangely squeaky voice.

The bridge flew up and into a portal that had appeared in the sky, followed by Midna, and then Ciel was dragged into it after her.

They reappeared in front of the hole where the bridge belonged and Midna dropped the

bridge into place.

"There! Now we can cross!" Midna said.

She dove back onto Ciel's shadow and he crossed the bridge.

Ten minutes later Ciel saw a black wall that stretched as far as he could see in either

direction.

"So!" Midna said flying out of Ciel's shadow, "Do you want to go in? Remember, if you enter the Twilight Realm, you may not be able to return to the light world for awhile. Are you ready?"

Ciel nodded, and Midna smiled and dove into the black wall. It rippled and then smoothed

out again as she disappeared inside.

A few seconds later, a large, orange hand shot out and grabbed Ciel around the neck.

It dragged him inside the black wall, and Ciel thought his body would be torn apart, crossing dimensions was very painful.

On the other side he collapsed and felt his body morph into a wolf.

He stood up and shook the dust off his fur.

Something small and heavy landed on his back and he spun around to see what it was. As he expected, it was Midna.

"It feels great to be back in the twilight realm! Isn't it pretty?" Midna said, stretching and smiling.

Ciel, who couldn't talk, barked.

They set off down the road, and had been walking for five minutes when Ciel came across a pouch that smelled strangely familiar.

He sniffed it, memorizing it's scent.

Then it clicked. The pouch smelled like Ilia!

Running of in the direction of the scent, he was led to the gate of a village.

"Watch out!" Midna yelled as three shadow beasts fell from the sky.

Ciel leapt backward and growled.

He ran toward the first one, but was flung back by an invisible wall.

slower this time, he maneuvered around the invisible walls to the first of the shadow beasts.

Killing it with his teeth, he leapt off the creature and approached it's companions.

"I'll help you," Midna said. "Focus your energy on them and I'll do the rest."

Doing what she had said, Ciel concentrated, something he was very good at, and a black circle of energy spread out from his paws. The instant it touched the shadow beasts, they were paralyzed by a red light.

"Now attack them quickly!" Midna commanded.

Ciel pounced on the nearest one, then jumped to the next one, killing them both by biting their necks.

"Good job Little Wolf!" Midna said patting Ciel on the head. The shadow beasts exploded and a portal sucked them up into the sky.

"Great! Now you can teleport here too!" Midna said. "Now let's get going!"


	8. Chapter 8

Ciel dug a tunnel under the gate and found himself in a village.

"This is Kakariko village." Midna said giggling.

Ciel sniffed the air and followed Ilia's scent through the town.

The first house he passed was a big round building, and when he looked in he saw the rest of the children from his town.

He was about to go inside when a voice from the spring stopped him.

"Blue eyed beast... Come here..." Ciel turned and trotted over to the edge of the spring.

"Please, return the light to Hyrule...Take this container and collect the tears of light. I will use the last of my power to mark the location of the bugs on your map..." A glowing container appeared in front of Ciel.

"Now go!" said the spirit.

Ciel looked at his map and quickly found the first bug on the edge of the nearest house. He killed it and collected the tear.

"Ciel look!" Midna tugged on his ears to get his attention.

He growled and looked through the window. Inside he saw all of the other children from town hiding in a corner. Beth was crying and a guy that looked like the head of the village was holding her.

"I wish all these creatures would go away." cried Beth.

"Wishing won't do any good." said a guy in a welding helmet, "Were all gonna' die and you know it!"

"That's enough!" said the village head guy.

The people in the room fell into a nervous silence again.

"I know Ciel will come save us." Collin whispered to Beth.

"Aww! How cute!" Midna giggled. "They know you'll come save them! Too bad they can't see you, my poor little hero!" she pet Ciel's head and Giggled.

Ciel growled at her again, then dug under the wall of the house to get inside. He followed the markings on the map and went to the basement of the house, where there were another two shadow bugs. He killed them and left the house.

He had to travel up the mountain to the Goron's mines to find all the bugs, but at last he had collected the last tear of light and returned to the spirit spring.

"Well done, hero of the gods. You have returned light to this area. The girl who you seek is in the village at the base of the castle." The spirit Eldin disappeared back into his spring and Ciel was returned to his human form.

"Ciel! You made it!" the children came running out of the head man's house and hugged Ciel.

"I knew you'd save us!" Collin said.

Ciel disentangled himself from the kids and turned to face the village leader.

"Thank you, Ciel. I have heard a lot about you. Please tell Mayor Bo that they are safe and we will send them home as soon as it is safe."

Ciel nodded. "I nearly forgot, I am Renado, the Shaman of this village. Please Ciel, would you go see what's wrong with the Gorons? They live at the top of death mountain. They won't let you in unless you beat them in a contest of strength. Bo is the only one to ever beat them. He has a secret that might help you beat them."

Ciel shook his hand and then said that he had to leave.

"Be safe." Renado said.

Ciel was about to leave when a horse with a blue boar on it's back charged down the road.

"Sebastian!" Ciel yelled happily when he recognized the horse.

Sebastian neighed and threw of the blue boar. It hit the ground and exploded.

Sebastian skidded to a halt in front of Ciel and neighed.

"Good, your back." Ciel said. "Now I can get out of here again."

Ciel climbed onto Ciel's back and rode out of the town. He leapt the fence and headed for Ordon village.

_First I will tell Bo that the children are safe, then I will beat the Gorons and that will bring me one step closer to finding Ilia. Then I can resume searching for a way to free Sebastian of this spell. _

Ciel told Sebastian his plans, then rode back to Ordon village as fast as Sebastian could run. Which was pretty fast.


	9. Chapter 9

Ceil and Sebastian returned to Ordon village late that night.

"Ciel!" Rustle called as soon as he entered the village. People surrounded Ciel and Sebastian, asking questions and thanking god that he was safe.

"Ciel!" thundered Mayor Bo. "Have you found the children? You must be tired, come in." He led Ciel into his house and sat him down at the table with a cup of tea. Ciel told Mayor Bo everything.

"I see." the mayor said. "Very well, I will tell you my secret and teach you the art of Sumo Wrestling! But you have to promise not to tell anyone. Can you promise?"

Ciel nodded, and Bo led him into a back room.

In the middle of the room there was a round, raised platform.

After he had explained the rules, Bo pushed Ciel onto the platform.

"Now let's try it."

_I don't think I can do this. I'm pretty weak... _Ciel thought. But he didn't have much time to dwell on the problem before Bo came charging at him.

Ciel sidestepped and wondered what to do.

Bo turned around and charged at him again.

"Come on boy," he yelled, "face me head on!"

Ciel stood his ground this time, and waited until the moment Bo hit him. Then he turned, still holding onto Bo's arms, and used his own speed and weight against him to throw him out of the ring.

"Well done!" the mayor yelled. "You may have beat me, but with that amount of strength you will never beat the gorons. Take these." He handed Ciel a pair of heavy metal boots.

"Thank you." Ciel said, his voice strained as he struggled to carry the boots.

"Come back soon Ciel! And please find my dear Ilia."

As soon as Ciel was outside, he dropped the boots and Midna came out of his shadow and took them into the twilight realm.

Ciel nodded his thanks at her and she giggled, then disappeared into Ciel's shadow.

They spent the night in Ciel's house, gathered more supplies, which Midna put in the Twilight Realm, and left for Kakariko at sunrise the next morning.

The ride to Kakariko was boring and hot. Sebastian ran fast, faster than was capable for any normal horse, but the ride still took three hours.

Sebastian jumped the fence marking the entrance to Kakariko village with ease and galloped into the village. Sebastian only slowed down once they reached the passage that led up Death Mountain to where the Gorons lived.

After a few minutes they came to a cliff with a broken ladder and what looked like an old fence on the side facing them.

"Stay here." he commanded Sebastian. He walked up to the fence and studied it. As a wolf he had been able to jump up with Midna's help, but now his only option was to climb. Ciel growled in annoyance and began to climb.

Midna came out of his shadow and giggled as he struggled to pull himself up.

"Shut up." he hissed through his teeth.

She floated just above his head and laughed some more.

When he finally reached the top, he was greeted by a Goron rolling at him. He felt the heavy iron boots materialize on his feet and was forced to stand his ground.

The Goron smashed into him, he only managed to avoid getting crushed by moving to the side at the last second and using the iron boots to stay in place and re-direct the Goron, which fell off of the cliff and continued rolling.

The boots were replaced with his own much lighter leather ones and he continued up the hill. He had to dodge a few more Goron's on the way up, assisted greatly by Midna yelling; "Goron!" Every time one was within fifty feet.

He finally reached the top.

He walked along the wall, attempting to not be seen. Thankfully, the Gorons were slow and unobservant.

He had made it almost to the ladder leading into the Gorons' "city" inside the mountain when the mountain began to shake violently, knocking Ciel to his knees.

A moment later, a large glowing red rock came out of the mountain and smashed into the centre of the clearing Ciel was walking around.

The Gorons began to go toward it curiously, which was just as well since the ladder had been guarded, and Ciel took this chance and ran to the ladder and up it.

Inside there was a raised platform, some Gorons, and a few doors.

As soon as Ciel walked in, six very large gorons came toward him, trapping him against the wall.

He felt the heavy boots materialize on his feet.

_Does Midna want me to die? _he thought frantically. He couldn't move fast enough to escape, and there was no way he could face six gorons. He'd hardly survived one.

"Stop!"

Ciel and the six gorons looked at the speaker, a short old goron.

"Is it really necessary to team up on one tiny human?" asked the goron. The other gorons looked embarrassed and apologized.

"Little human, face me in a contest of strength, if you win, you will be our brother, if I win, you leave."

Ciel knew it was necessary to have the Gorons' trust, so he excepted. It's not like he really had much choice anyway, the other gorons practically pushed him onto the raised platform where the challenge would be carried out..

"Ready? Go!" yelled one of the gorons that surrounded the ring.

The old goron began to move slowly toward him, it looked like he was about to give Ciel a big hug. A hug that would most likely kill him.

Ciel felt the boots materialize around his feet again and and silently cursed Midna for forcing him to stay.

He backed up until he was at the edge. The goron was now only two feet away.

He ducked under the goron's attempted hug, and dragged himself behind the goron while it was off balance, then he pushed it's back as hard as he could.

Thank someone for the tiny rings, because the goron lost it's balance again and fell out of the circle.

There was a shocked silence, broken by Midna's giggling from behind Ciel. HHe felt the weight on his feet vanish and stepped out of the circle.

"Well done." the Goron Elder said. "You are now recognized as our brother. As such, we request your assistance. Could you please go into the mines and save our Patriarch? He went into the mines a week ago and has not yet returned."

_That must be what their problem is._

Ciel nodded.

"Thank you very much." the Elder said. Please hurry." he snapped his fingers and the guards at the entrance to the mines moved, leaving the way open for Ciel.

"Good job, Wolfy!" Midna giggled. Ciel growled at her, then entered the Goron's Sacred Mine.


	10. Chapter 10

Inside the mine was incredibly hot. Ciel felt like he would melt into a puddle where he stood. There was a path leading down to a lava pit that had rocks rising out of it, and a small platform on the other side.

"Which way?" Ciel demanded.

"I don't know, your the hero, not me." Midna snapped. "And I don't appreciate being ordered around!" she dove back into Ciel's shadow.

Looking around, Ciel noticed that the rocks jutting out of the lava pit in front of him formed something similar to a path, only with large gaps every few feet.

Seeing no other options, Ciel nervously jumped across the first gap.

Eight nerve-wracking minutes later, Ciel was on the other side of the pool of lava.

Ciel leaned against a wall, panting.

_I hate this place._ he thought.

After a few minutes he stood straight again and approached the wooden planks covering what appeared to be a doorway into another room.

Drawing the sword that he was supposed to deliver to the king, he cut hit the planks with it. It took a few swings, but sure enough, they eventually splintered into little pieces and clattered to the floor.

He stepped through the door and had taken only a few steps before he found his way blocked by a wall of fire. To his left he saw a large metal button, which he decided to press.

He stepped on it, but he wasn't heavy enough to press it. Midna laughed and materialized the Iron Boots around his feet, this added enough weight to push the button. The button caused the fire to disappear, and Midna removed the boots so that he could run through before the fire torched him.

On the other side, was more fire and some fence boxes.

It took him a while to figure out what to do, he was reluctant to run across the thin plank that would take him across the lava, but Midna nagged him and finally he ran across.

He continued on throughout the rest of the mine, using the Iron Boots in multiple places.

He had a bit of trouble running past the mini Dodongos (not sure if that's what they really are) in one of the rooms, but thought the magnetic stone they used was very interesting.

Along the way Ciel encountered another Elder.

"You must be the Hero." the Elder said. "Our Patriarch has been turned into a hideous monster by Zant's evil power. We used our strength to lock him deep within the mine. Here is one of the three pieces of the key that will allow you access to his room. The other two Elders have the remaining two pieces. Please, save our Patriarch!"

Ciel took the key and proceeded to find the other two Elders.

-0-0-0-

Finally he reached the last Elder and collected the third piece of the key. By this time he was tired, had been repeatedly soaked and then steam-dried, and had had his fill of fiery monsters, he was also sure he could now list at least twenty different ways to die a fiery death.

And the Elder just had to say,

"There is a powerful weapon that our people have kept for a long time that will aid you on your quest, it belonged to the first hero. Please take it, it is in the room through that door."

Grumpily, Ciel opened the heavy door, grunting with the effort.

Inside he found a circular room with a lava pit in the middle and a stone platform suspended above it with four chains. As Ciel got closer he realized that the platform was covered in glowing blue stones, which were magnetic, and on the side farthest from him, standing on a ledge above the platform, there was a massive goron.

The goron looked at him for a moment, then bellowed,

"Get out, you pathetic little human!" Ciel stepped back and clamped his hands over his ears to stop the noise. The goron waited, but when he didn't respond he yelled at him again.

"Oh for the lords sake!" Ciel screamed, "Would you shut up!" The goron looked taken aback.

"I will have to fight you then." the goron said. Ciel was beginning to think that his responses were scripted. He didn't have much time to test this theory though, because the ledge he was standing on began to crumble and he was forced to jump onto the suspended platform.

The goron interpreted this as a challenge and jumped off his ledge and landed on the platform with a deafening clang. Their combined weight proved to be too much for the old chains, and they snapped, dropping the circular platform into the lava below.

The goron let out a loud battle cry, rolled himself into a ball and rocketed toward Ciel.

Ciel yelped and dove out of the way.

The goron reached the edge, turned around and came back toward Ciel.

He dodged again.

"What are you doing?" Midna demanded. "You won't get anywhere like that!" She attached the Iron Boots to Ciel's feet and told him to man up and stand his ground.

The massive goron smashed into him, and by some miracle, he manged to stop the goron without breaking his arms.

He threw the goron off the edge of the platform, displaying just how much strength he had gained since he had become a demon and started working in the farm.

The goron landed in the lava with a pained screech and quickly leapt back out, and ran around screaming.

Ciel clutched his arms in pain. It felt like he had just stopped a giant bolder. Which he sort of did.

"Get up you big baby! He's coming back!" Midna yelled. Ciel looked up and saw the goron rolling toward him again.

He did not want to catch the goron again, but Midna wasn't removing the boots no matter how much he yelled.

"Stop!" Ciel commanded the goron. He was panicking, and this was his way of dealing with it, giving orders.

"I was sent by your Elders to retrieve the Hero's weapon. So stop. I am sure my arms will ache for weeks now, and I have no intention of receiving any more injury!" Ciel said in an irritated tone.

The goron stopped in surprise at the authority in his voice. Even Midna stopped yelling.

"Oh... I'm sorry." said the goron.

"As you should be. Now show me this weapon." Ciel demanded. The goron nodded and pointed to a doorway.

"It's through there. I will throw you up there, if you'd like." he offered. Ciel nodded and climbed clumsily onto his back, where he was catapulted up to the ledge the goron had been standing on earlier. He landed painfully on his face and stood up, brushing himself off.

Midna laughed.

Ciel pushed open the door and entered the circular room beyond.

Opening the chest in the middle, he lifted out a beautifully made wooden bow. It had intricate Triforce designs along it's limbs, and a red leather grip. Also in the chest was a quiver of twenty arrows, all fletched with gold and green feathers.

Midna whistled.

"Fancy..." she said. Ciel put the quiver on his back and strung the bow. Finally, a weapon he had grown up using. As a child he had done hunting with his aunt and Elizabeth's mother.

"Can you actually use that thing?" Midna said skeptically. Ciel scowled and nodded.

"Hm... Well, I guess we'll find out of that's true or not soon enough." She said, diving back into his shadow.

Ciel left the room through a door on the opposite side of the room and entered the room outside of the Elder's chamber.

He crossed it, doing his best not to get soaked, and exited the room via a previously locked door.

As soon as the door was closed behind him, he was mobbed by bokoblins.

"Alright hero, time to show off your skills!" Midna giggled and dove back into his shadow.

Ciel glanced around. He had about three minutes before the mob of bokoblins reached him, there were bokoblin archers on top of pillars on the other side of the room. He decided to shoot them down before they shot him, that would be his first move. Ciel knocked an arrow, and the fight began.

-0-0-0-

**A/N**

**Thank you for reading! **

**I want to thank PhantomGirl17 for reviewing, it made me really want to get the next chapter written, so I tried, and this is the result. I hope it's okay.**

**Also, sorry for any bits of the dungeon I got wrong, or any names, facts, ect.**

**I hope this was acceptable! **


End file.
